


Lieblingssohn

by yasi



Category: Sturm der Liebe (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Boris ist Christophs Lieblingssohn. Na ja, das war er mal.
Relationships: Boris Saalfeld/Tobias Ehrlinger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Lieblingssohn

Nichts in Boris’ Leben ist einfach. Angefangen von seiner Mutter, die die Familie früh verlässt, hin zum Bruder, der nach einem Streit mit ihrem Vater aus seinem Leben verschwindet, bis zu eben diesem Vater, der allmächtig und fordernd sein Leben lenkt. Der wie ein dunkler Schatten über allem schwebt.

Nachdem seine Mutter und sein Bruder seinen Vater enttäuschen, muss Boris schon sehr früh lernen, sich zu fügen. Papa zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden bedeutet, dass Boris tut, was von ihm erwartet wird, was insgeheim _verlangt_ wird. Für ein kleines bisschen Liebe seines Vaters tut Boris alles. Wenn Papa ihn stolz anlächelt, ihm auf die Schulter klopft, das ist das Größte aller Gefühle für ihn.

Boris lernt schnell, dass Papa viel erwartet. Er schimpft und schreit kaum (das hatte er nur bei Mama und Viktor gemacht). Nein, stattdessen bedacht er Boris mit Nichtachtung und Gleichgültigkeit, wenn Boris etwas Falsches tut. Und für Boris, der seine Mutter schon sehr früh verloren hat, ist das viel schlimmer, als wenn sein Vater ihn geschlagen hätte.

Als Boris jedoch älter wird und langsam merkt, dass die Liebe seines Vaters an Konditionen gebunden ist, ist es schon zu spät. Er ist der Erbe seines Vaters, er muss in die Fußstapfen von Christoph Saalfeld treten und die Saalfeld-Dynastie weiterführen. Er weiß gar nicht, wie es ist sein Leben nach den eigen Wünschen zu gestalten.

Da kommt es ihm sehr gelegen, dass er fürs Studium in ein anderes Bundesland kann. Natürlich muss Boris auch hier der Sohn seines Vaters sein, gute Noten schreiben und seinen Vater stolz machen. Allerdings ist er nicht mehr zu 100% unter der Aufsicht seines Vaters. Er lernt ein Stückchen Freiheit kennen.

Und siehe da, er findet etwas über sich heraus. Dass er gar nicht der perfekte Sohn seines Vaters ist. Dass er nicht alle Erwartungen seines Vaters erfüllen kann. Dass er schwul ist...

Wie kann Boris schwul sein und gleichzeitig der Sohn seines Vaters? Von dem er weiß, dass er Schwule hasst (aus welchen Gründen auch immer). Von dem er weiß, dass er, wenn es um Familie geht, einer der konservativsten Menschen ist, die Boris jemals in seinem Leben getroffen hat. Wie kann Boris da schwul sein?

Zunächst redet er sich ein, dass er sich hier, weit weg vom Schatten seines Vaters ausprobieren kann. Dass er sich ‘austoben’ und das Leben auskosten kann. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht schwul, sondern nur neugierig? Und, dass wenn die Zeit kommt, er machen wird, was sein Vater von ihm erwartet. Er heiratet dann eine standesgemäße Frau und schenkt seinem Vater genug Enkelkinder, die das Familienerbe weiterführen können. Und wenn er sich ab und zu auf Geschäftsreisen anderweitig umguckt, muss das ja niemand wissen. Am allerwenigsten sein Vater.

Doch das Schicksal hat andere Pläne mit Boris. Denn es führt ihn an den Fürstenhof. Und zu seiner großen Liebe. Wofür er auch für immer und ewig dankbar sein wird. 

Er plant gar nicht sich zu verlieben. Würde nie im Traum daran denken, nicht mit seinem Vater in der Nähe. Nein, im Gegenteil. Boris tut alles, damit sein Vater glaubt, dass er hetero ist. Denn egal wie sehr er es versucht hat, Boris hat es nicht geschafft, seinen Vater stolz zu machen. Er schafft es nicht, ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann zu werden. Im Gegenteil, er setzt so viel Geld in den Sand, dass sein Vater ihm aus der Klemme helfen muss. Und erneut muss Boris feststellen, dass die Großzügigkeit seines Vaters an Konditionen gebunden ist. Dass das Investment seines Vaters doch kein Geschenk ist, nun da Boris das Geld verloren hat. Nun sind es Schulden. Und Boris muss sie abbezahlen, indem er für seinen Vater arbeitet.

Und dann taucht Tobias Ehrlinger auf und stürzt Boris’ Leben ins Chaos. Dabei mag Boris ihn am Anfang gar nicht. Tobias’ immerwährendes Lächeln, seine gute Laune, seine viel zu lockere, schon fast kumpelhafte Art, alles an ihm nervt Boris.

Aber, dass Tobias auch kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt und Boris die Meinung sagt, obwohl er der Sohn des Mehrheitseigners ist, das imponiert ihm auch etwas. Nicht viele wagen es, so mit Boris zu sprechen. Nicht, dass er sich für was Besseres hält und sich einen Spaß daraus macht, dass die Angestellten teils Angst vor ihm haben. Nein, im Gegenteil. Er will ein besserer Chef sein als sein Vater. Aber alle sehen nur seinen Namen und nicht den Menschen Boris dahinter. Und dass Tobias das egal ist und er Boris ohne Scheu sagen kann, dass er bescheuert ist, das findet Boris gut. Das macht Tobias interessant. Und interessant macht ihn gefährlich.

Interessant bedeutet, dass Boris ihm hinterher sieht, dass er seine Augen kaum von ihm nehmen kann. Dass er immer nach ihm Ausschau hält. Interessant bedeutet, dass Boris mehr über ihn wissen will. Und egal wie sehr sich über sich selbst aufregt, er kann nichts dagegen tun. Auch die Angst vor seinem Vater, dass er etwas merken kann, bringt Boris nicht davon ab. 

Denn egal wie schwer und traumatisch sein Leben gewesen ist, Tobias Ehrlinger zu lieben ist das einfachste der Welt. Er muss nichts dafür tun, sein Herz öffnet sich von allein und lässt alles zu, was Boris zuvor fest verschlossen hinter einer Panzertür versteckt hat. Neben der Liebe zu Tobis verblasst seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung, einfach alles.

Plötzlich ist Papa nicht mehr allmächtig. Er kann Boris zu nichts mehr zwingen. Seine Liebe für Tobias macht ihn stark. Als könnte er alles bewältigen, was man ihm in den Weg setzt. Tobias zu lieben bedeutet zu leben. Freude zu spüren, Lebensmut zu fassen. Nicht nur einfach in den Tag hinein zu existieren.

Boris liebt seinen Vater. Das kann man nicht einfach abstellen, egal was sein Vater alles getan hat. Doch er muss sich nicht mehr für ihn verbiegen, ihm nach dem Mund reden. Boris ist endlich bereit sein eigenes Leben zu leben. Mit Tobias. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
